A Litter More Than They Bargained For
by TutorGirlml
Summary: {Written for the first ever CS Pupstravaganza Event over on Tumblr} CS Future Family Fluff (S7 Divergent) The Jones family adopts a dog and gets so much more... ;)


"_A Litter More Than They Bargained For…"_

_By: snowbellewells _

_for the CS Pupstravaganza)_

One pet she could have handled. One pet would have been perfectly manageable. A single, sweet-natured, reasonably well-behaved _small _pet - maybe a cat or a rabbit or even a hamster - wouldn't have really changed anything about their lives in the seaside house or their daily routine that much. In fact, she and Killian had already been discussing a surprise for Hope in the form of a kitten from the litter her mom and dad's barn cat had recently birthed, completely charming their pre-schooler upon her first visit to them at her grandparents' farm.

Somehow, instead, all of Emma's best-laid plans had been inverted and overturned, as so often seemed to happen in their chaotic magical town. When they had gone into the station that particular morning, they had found a large, mud-caked, burr-riddled dog tied to the bike rack and whining pitifully upon first sight of them. Emma was too disgruntled at the culprit for figuring out that their whole three person department were soft touches for strays as she charged foward to untie the poor beast, to even realize that the critter was already rooting into her affection. Needless to say, rather than their intended adoption, they had managed to take in a shaggy, slobbery mixed breed almost as large as a Shetland pony, with at least some Irish Wolfhound in its ancestry, according to the shelter attendant.

Gleefully mimicking that last declaration in her toddler voice, Hope had leaned over out of Killian's arms to reach for where the huge hound lounged panting on the exam table, tongue lolling and tail thumping happily as she babbled, "Wolfie! Wolfie!" and patted along the dog's back and shoulders as well as she could.

The thick, scruffy grey fur covering the animal's lanky form did indeed resemble a wolf to some degree, and Kililan cuckled good naturedly at the easy moniker their daughter had seemingly bestowed. "Well, it would seem our little love has already christened her, Swan," he commented lightly.

Emma wasn't fooled by the casual demeanor covering her True Love's words. She felt her last chance of finding a more suitable home for a dog of that size outside the town limits (preferably with acres for it to run) fade as she realized that her husband, as well as her little girl, was already attached. Killian wanted this dog more than he would admit.

Reaching out to stroke the gentle giant's head resignedly, Emma reluctantly admitted to herself that the poor stray really was a sweet dog, despite her astonishing proportions and the amount of extra responsibility she herself would no doubt be taking on. "Hear that, Wolfie?" she questioned, looking the dog in the eyes rather than either member of her family, whom she could feel nearly vibrating with excitement beside her, "I guess you're as good as ours."

Henry only confirmed the permanence of the decision when he got home from the high school after his editors' meeting for the school paper. Though a dog had never been something he had particularly asked for - they had spent so many of his growing up years being flung from one realm to another, either trying to rescue some member of their family, or seeking the needed magic item to fight some new villain, that it hadn't left a lot of time for house training puppies or taking one for leisurely evening strolls. Still, as Henry came up the walk and saw Wolfie stretched out on the porch, Hope cuddled against her side and Emma and Killian curled together on the porch swing, the way her nearly adult son's face had lit up and he'd rushed forward in excitement had shown Emma that kids didn't really grow out of loving dogs, no matter their age.

Ruby, or perhaps the irrepressible brunette's inner wild animal, seemed to find their new addition, and the rather obvious name Hope had latched onto, especially entertaining. Due to Wolfie's size, the Jones clan now ate outside at the patio tables when they stopped for breakfast on the way to drop Hope off at Ashley Hermann's Pumpkin Seeds Daycare, and before Henry took off for class and they headed on for the station. Her mother's best friend didn't even try to hide the fact that she saved back either bacon, sausage, or ham especially for Emma's pet each day, laughing when after about a week Wolfie came to her the moment she excited the diner's front entrance, before she could even reach their table, and began nosing at her pockets for the expected bounty.

However, it was Granny herself who startled them with a matter of fact question about a month after Wolfie had joined their family. The diner's proprietress had come out to wait on them herself that morning, a real nip in the air as November neared, and explaining that Ruby was lying in for a while after the full moon the night before. Her half-spectacles perched on the very end of her nose, eyes sparkling with every bit as much pep and mischief as her exuberant granddaughter when she neared their table, sleeves rolled up to her elbows despite the chill and a pencil tucked behind one ear.

"The usual, Captain?" Widow Lucas asked with a playful nod to Killian, "or are you and your crew feeling adventurous this morning?" While awaiting their answer, she reached into her apron for her order pad, also pulling out a juicy ham bone for Wolfie.

"Here you are, darlin' girl," she continued, bending to offer it to their canine companion, much to Wolfie's approving delight as she barked a 'thank you' and took the treat into her drooling jowls with an almost humorous care, then immediately dropped to hold it between her massive paws and began gnawing away.

When Granny stood to face them again however, a knowing smirk was painted across her face, taking their breakfast order seemingly long forgotten. "You don't have a clue that dog is carrying a litter of pups, do you?" she asked, shaking her head at what she seemed to think was their dense naivete.

Crossing her arms, Granny watched a variety of reactions cross the four faces before her. Henry looked awed and curious, while Hope practically bounced on Killian's knee asking, "Puppy? Puppy! We having a puppy?" Killian's brows rose in surprise, and Emma was already shaking her head in disgruntled exasperation. "Really?" she sputtered, narrowly eying the diner owner as if it might be some sort of elaborate joke being played at her expense.

Then, she plunked her head down to rest on her arms where they were crossed on the table, sighing as her daughter contiuned to chortle in delight and Henry and Hook laughed heartily, in spite of their manful efforts to hold back for her sake. "Why am I even surprised?" Emma muttered. "Of course, she is."

From there, they learned that apparently the shelter owner did not have it out for them, but that it can be genuinely hard to tell when a dog is expecting until they are quite close to their due date. It also turned out that Granny's lupine sixth sense had been right on the money. Within another couple weeks, they could see for themselves that Wolfie's stomach was rounding and she was nesting in corners throughout the house, particularly favoring the warmth of the laundry room between the dryer and the wall. Seeing as how canine gestation was only eight or nine weeks from start to finish, and their mother-to-be was already showing, it was a bit of a scramble to prepare, knowing the litter of pups would soon be on its way.

As had become typical since Wolfie's arrival, this too went well beyond what they had expected. On the night they returned from Hope's Thanksgiving Play at the preschool to tiny yips and whimpers greeting them the second the door opened, the entire Jones family was stunned to discover eight small wriggling bodies jostling for place against Wolfie's exhausted form where she lay curled into the mound of old blankets and towels they had created for her once her fixation on her laundry room nest become plain. Various rather wetly bedraggled and squirming balls of grey, black, white and mottled mixes of those three colors in coat greeted their eyes, prompting Killian to comment rather drily, "Well, now there are nearly enough of us to crew a pirate ship." He chuckled, shaking his head, as he added, "Mayhap we can give them proper nautical names this time, rather than letting Hope call them the first word that pops from her mouth."

"_Paaa-_pa!" their daughter protested indignantly, stomping her little foot on the linoleum tile and placing chubby fists on her hips. "I did _not_!" In her two braids, beaded headband, and fringed brown "Indian" dress from the play, she made more an adorable than a threatening sight as she intended, but Killian nodded to their daughter dutifully all the same. "My apologies, little lass. Of course you didn't. I must have been mistaken."

Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head at his mannered playfulness with Hope, though her heart warmed inside her as well, loving that their little girl had never known anything but a devoted, adoring, present father, who might have to be pulled back from spoiling Hope at times, but would never let her down or abandon her. The two of them could melt her every defense, just as Henry had always done, even if it did sometimes leave her trying to be the voice of reason, Emma didn't truly mind.

Henry, for his part, snorted inelegantly at their nonsense, crouching to pet a nervous-looking Wolfie on the head and scritch under her chin the way she liked. "Don't worry, girl," he murmured soothingly. "We won't hurt them. You're all safe here."

Her son then grew thoughtful for a moment, as if mulling something over, then looked up when he asked excitedly. "What if we _did _pick nautical names for them all? Like Jack and Jib and Scurvy?" He was grinning from ear-to-ear now, an expression Killian quickly mirrored, as his Author's love of wordplay awakened.

"Aye, lad, those are great! And perhaps Scoundrel and Buccaneer as well?"

"Hey, hey, guys," Emma broke in, trying to stop their now steaming train before they got any more carried away. "Let's not get too into naming them. The families who adopt them may not be looking for pirate dogs."

But her husband and son were already on a roll, adding Barrie in a nod to the Englishman who had created Killian's literary counterpart and Doubloon to the list of potential puppy monikers, and not paying her words the slightest bit of attention.

Finding homes for their doggie brood proved more difficult than Emma had hoped. If nothing else, it had worked out that they were being weaned just in time to join a family for the perfect child's Christmas present. And, much as she had intended for them to have a quiet little tabby kitten padding after her through the house rather than a train of panting, yipping, running and tumbling balls of shedding fluff, the pups were sweet and incredibly cute. So she couldn't understand how every time she thought she had someone poised to take one home, it fell through at the last moment.

With a sigh, she turned away from the sidewalk where old lady Hubbard was walking away. Still cradling Cutlass and Matey to her chest, one in each arm, Emma crossed the porch to sink onto the porch swing with a dejected air. She bent to press a soft kiss into each of their soft, fuzzy foreheads, murmuring what good babies they were and that it wasn't their fault. Intellectually, Emma knew it was rather ridiculous to be trying to comfort two puppies who were now playfully rolling and tumbling in her lap, not the least bit concerned at the interview's outcome. They really had been particularly good as their potential new owner had arrived to meet them; sitting calmly without barking or jumping up, sweetly licking the elderly woman's fingers affectionately when she offered them, and looking even more adorable than usual with their coats freshly bathed and brushed, so black and silky that their fur nearly shone. All their neighbor had seemed able to focus on though was that they might get under her feet and cause her to fall. When Emma had spoken to her before, the older lady had seemed so anxious for some company now that the last of her many children had left the house, but once she had arrived to see the puppies, all she kept saying was, "I'm all alone out there. If I fell, I might lie for days, unable to get up, and no one would know."

Emma shrugged her shoulders and ruffled the pups' fur once again, annoyed, but not sure what to make of the situation. Standing, she was about to take the two little rascals back inside when Killian arrived home for the evening.

"They're both still here?" he asked curiously, one eyebrow arched in question.

Something niggled at the back of Emma's mind with his question, whispering that he didn't seem especially suprised. Shaking her head in silent answer, Emma ushered man and dogs back into the house and headed toward the kitchen, where she still had all of the dog dishes to fill.

"Ah well, Love," Killian replied, something about his voice just a shade too nonchalant. "Perhaps it's for the best. As energetic as these scalliwags sometimes get," he laughed and scratched Matey's belly when she rolled over to bare it in supplication, "they might have proven a walking hazard to one of advanced years."

Emma was about to question him further, shocked that Killian had hit on exactly what had stopped the potential adoption, but at that moment Wolfie and the other six of her offspring burst into the kitchen and set up a chorus of barks and howls for their dinner, toenails clicking on the floor and tails thunking against the cabinets. So it wasn't until later that night, as she was speaking to her mother on the phone, bemoaning yet one more failed attempt at finding the pups permanent homes, that the niggling puzzle piece at last slid into place.

"Well," Snow offered hesitantly, "I'm sorry it fell through, Sweetie, but you know Mrs. Hubbard isn't all that steady on her feet these days…"

Suddenly, it all added up: Mrs. Hubbard's unexpected concern with puppies tripping her up around the house, how Ashley had at first thought they might take one of the puppies, only to be convinced by someone that mice would be much more fitting for class pets at Cinderella's daycare, and how Aurora and Philip's second child, Hope's little friend Rory, had suddenly decided she wanted a white Persian kitten whose hair she could put a pink bow in, "like 'Rie from 'Ristocats" Aurora had explained in her daughter's own words when she'd called to tell Emma.

"Oh my word!" Emma shouted, startling her husband, kids, and the pile of dogs sprawled over them in the living room where they were watching tv. "It was you all, wasn't it? My whole family has been working against me this entire time!"

Looking sheepishly guilty, Killian and Henry both wordlessly shook their heads in denial. Her mother floundered for a defense for a few seconds and then simply fled by ending the call. But when Emma's eyes came to rest on her daughter, Hope merely grinned widely, a shameless glint of mischief in her green eyes, and nodded her head in confirmation.

"Why?" Emma sputtered.

"Then the puppies are all ours!" her toddler chirped happily, falling back against Wolfie's shoulder with a giggle, to which Wolfie merely huffed at the impact, then nosed Hope a bit further from the edge of the couch, as if she had one extra pup to watch out for and was making sure the child didn't fall.

"We'll see about that," Emma grumbled, staring each of them down in turn. But, when she flopped down on the armchair in the corner, trying to hold onto her righteous indignation, and Scoundrel came over to check on her, pawing at her leg until she picked him up, and then nudging his grey snout flecked with white patches into her armpit as he stretched out across her chest and promptly fell asleep, Emma was smart enough to know when she had lost the fight.

They were the family with nine dogs now - an entire seaworthy crew.


End file.
